1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power saws, and more specifically, to a system for detecting a user entry into a defined danger zone surrounding a hazard such as a saw blade.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of mechanisms that sense human contact with a saw blade are known. Such mechanisms may be used to actuate an emergency braking device to stop rotation of the saw blade in response to a user contacting the blade. These devices are often complicated and expensive to implement. Further, it may be desirable to sense a user's presence near the saw blade or other defined danger zone prior to the user contacting the blade.
The present application addresses these shortcomings associated with the prior art.